


i wanna dance with somebody (somebody who loves me)

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Office Party, Slow Dancing, but not TOO drunk, floors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: “We should dance! Come dance with me, Drew.” Steven pleaded. “It’ll befuuun!”Drew.God, why did Steven have to usethe nicknameon him- as if he was gonna say no in the first place, but still! “Ugh, fine.”





	i wanna dance with somebody (somebody who loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> WOO okay ! prompt from @pathotrix on tumblr: “Standrew -- utterly drunk Steven trying to get Andrew to dance with him at an industry party”
> 
> songs to listen to in relation to this fic:  
> -shut up and dance by walk the moon  
> -i wanna dance with somebody by whitney houston  
> -this is not a party by the wombats
> 
> (alternate title is “a song to match the pace of his heartbeat” (a lyric from the wombats) but i figured that this title would be more fitting!!!!)
> 
> enjoy~

“Hey _An_ - _drew_ ,” Steven singsonged. He was drunk, Andrew knew- and really, it wasn’t hard to tell. Steven was such a touchy-feely, giggly drunk. He was cuddly and goofy when sober, of course, but drinking brings out something else in people. For Steven, that something else was somehow even _more_ tactility. Like, if he let go of whoever he was talking to whilst drunk, they would disappear.

That being said, Steven was leaning his head on Andrew’s shoulder and holding onto his arm. Fuck, if he didn’t look so cute glancing up at Andrew through his lashes.

“Andrew!” Steven said again, snapping him back to reality. “We should dance.”

“What?” Andrew laughed nervously.

“We should dance! Come dance with me, Drew.” Steven pleaded. “It’ll be _fuuun!”_

_Drew_. God, why did Steven have to use _the nickname_ on him- as if he was gonna say no in the first place, but still! “Ugh, fine.”

Steven stopped leaning so much on Andrew and then started dragging him towards the main dance floor by his grip on his arm.

Lights were flashing, all neon pinks and blues against their skin. Steven grinned loosely at him, swaying his limbs and hips in a ridiculous (albeit rhythmic, he’ll give him that much) way to the music.

“C’mon, Drew, you’re not dancing!”

“Okay, okay, geez, I’m goin’, I’m dancing.”

Andrew wasn’t the best at dancing. Or at least, he’d _thought_ he wasn’t, but with the way Steven was staring at him, biting his lip and looking him up and down as he moved his hips to the beat- Andrew must be doing something right.

He’d like to personally thank that one dance class he took for a phys ed credit during college for that. God bless.

Then the song faded out and changed to something far, far slower, and decidedly more romantic. Andrew noticed people pairing off around them and beginning to dance with each other.

“Andrew,” Steven breathed almost inaudibly.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Lim?” Andrew asked, grinning. It was a good thing Steven was drunk and that he himself was tipsy- otherwise he might’ve made things very, very weird just then by asking that.

“Of course, Mr. Ilnyckyj,” Steven replied, his words carefully enunciated as to not slur them together.

With that, he grabbed Steven’s hands and moved them to rest behind Andrew’s neck, moving his own to Steven’s waist.

“This okay, Stevie?” Andrew asked. Holy shit, this felt like a dream come true and like a horribly awkward prom night all wrapped up in one. Mostly the latter.

Steven smiled oh so softly and nodded, as they started swaying to the music amidst the crowd of couples around them.

The flashing lights from before were slowed to a gradient effect- from pink to purple to blue and back. The colors shone on Steven’s hair perfectly, making his coif look as brightly colored as the lights themselves. Andrew chuckled to himself; Steven would look nice with pink hair, he thought.

And that was the last thought Andrew had before Steven tripped on air, falling and bringing Andrew down with him- _under_ him.

“Ah, shit!” Steven yelled out of sudden pain or surprise or both from above Andrew. “Shit, Drew, sorry, sorry sorry sorry-“ Steven started, before he began giggling nervously.

They were nearly chest to chest, Steven on his elbows on top of him.

“Looks like I’ve _fallen_ for you, Steven,” Andrew said before he could stop himself. It was a good pun, how could he resist? And, okay, perhaps Andrew was a little bit drunker than he initially thought he was- or just drunk on Steven’s presence, maybe.

Steven laughed at that, before the meaning dawned on him. He smiled almost in disbelief at Andrew, then glanced down at his Andrew’s lips.

Colleagues around them stared, some with their phones out recording them, but Andrew didn’t care in that moment. Andrew pushed at Steven until they were both sitting up, Steven straddling his lap.

And with the neon lights fading from blue to purple, the music still playing in the background, he kissed Steven- chaste, quick, but it happened. Steven’s lips were warm and chapped.

He heard some coworkers around them hoot and cheer and whistle in response- they sounded distant, though. In that moment, it felt like just him and Steven were in the room.

“You’re- you’re ridiculous, Steven Lim,” Andrew said after pulling back, not meaning any word of it.

Andrew half-expected a quirky (drunken) retort, but instead had Steven staring back at him, mouth agape.

“Can we do that again?” Steven asked after a few seconds too long, now smiling dopily.

“What- the dancing, the tripping and falling, or the kissing?”

“Uh- the- the first and last?” Steven tried.

“I’d like that. Let’s get out of here, Stevie,” Andrew said, attempting to get up with Steven still on top of his lap.

“Ah- sorry,” Steven said, standing up and extending a hand to help Andrew.

Andrew accepted his hand, but accidentally put all of his weight onto the other man- causing Steven to be pulled back down on top of him, his hands now on Andrew’s chest, with Andrew on his back again looking up at him.

“Ha- guess we’re doing all three?” Steven said, still grinning.

Andrew smiled back. “We’re never gonna be able to get off of this floor, at this rate.”

“Mmm, no, but I think ‘m okay with that,” Steven said, punctuating his statement by kissing Andrew again, just as softly as Andrew had the first time, before pulling back.

Then Andrew hauled Steven back in for another kiss by the back of his head- and they did get off of the floor, eventually.

(And that wasn’t the only thing they got off that night.

—Well, okay, that’s just entirely untrue, they were drunk, absolutely no sex happened that night- but they _did_ take a cab back to Andrew’s place, innocently falling asleep on the couch together, Steven laying on top of him again, his cheek pressed against Andrew’s chest and Andrew’s arms around him.

Andrew would definitely be dancing with Steven more often, he’d decided.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this <33


End file.
